Kenta Yumiya
is one of the main protagonists of the Metal Saga. He can be considered Gingka Hagane's best friend as he was with Gingka through good times and bad, even cheering for him during the Big Bang Bladers world championship. Gingka is also like a mentor to Kenta, so Kenta can never stop giving up and to always reach his maximum potential. Kenta is also friends with Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, and most recently, Ryuga. Kenta is the owner of Flame Sagittario C145S Kenta is a Blader. Although he is very poor in battle, he always tries to his maximum aptitude in order to win. From the first time he met Gingka, Kenta has admired and looked up to Gingka. As Gingka has always been a talented Blader, considering he is #1, Kenta has always envied Gingka and has always wanted to be just like him. He also started a friendship with Ryuga recently. He was on a quest with Ryuga in search for the remaining Legendary Bladers to help Gingka and Co. defeat the evil Nemesis Character Design Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow tee-shirt with a blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown gloves, and a brown coat and brown hat. Kenta then took this away and just kept his brown gloves. Personality Since Kenta was a beginning Blader, he didn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. And this desire of him helped him to get perfect confidence in him as well as increased his potential. Kenta is very kind and caring and if ever he notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong until he gets the answer. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends.Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion In episode 1, Kenta got to the quarter-final of a Bey tournament. When he was out of tournament building, he was forced to fight a Beybattle against Benkei and four other Face Hunters. However, Gingka came and saved Kenta by beating the Face Hunters with his Storm Pegasus. Gingka and Kenta later get to know each other. The Face Hunters then force Gingka to fight in a 1 vs. 100 Bey match! As Kenta rushes to watch Gingka fight, Gingka is victorious using his Storm Pegasus to defeat every single Bey. They rejoice until they find the leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya. In episode 43, Kenta spectated Kyoya and Benkei fight and Gingka and Ryutaro fight. He with the gang later found Yu coming for help, hurt. In episode 44, Kenta was to fight Reiji, in the Battle Bladers tournament. After hearing how Reiji crushed Yu with his Poison Serpent, Kenta promises to defeat Reiji. He uses Yu's Flame Libra's Performance Tip (ES) on Flame Sagitarrio to help him defeat Reiji. At first, Sagittario is off to a good start but then Serpent starts getting rough by breaking Sagittario's three claws. However by using his Blader's Spirit with Yu to fight, he ultimately loses. As Reiji is about to break Sagittario, Gingka stops this. As Kenta is left heart-broken about losing, Yu reminds him that the spectators are cheering him on making Kenta happy once more. Beyblade: Metal Masters Kenta did not appear as much as he did in Metal Fusion, and therefore, became a minor character. He was of course there, when Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus and when Gingka had his very first battle with Masamune; Kenta even met Masamune and became friends. Kenta also faced Masamune in a Beybattle to try out for a spot in the Japanese representational team, Team GanGan Galaxy; yet Kenta lost. However, when Gingka and the others had to leave for China to begin the World Beyblade Championship, Kenta wished Gingka good luck and hoped that GanGan Galaxy would win. Throughout the battles, Kenta would always be there to cheer for Team GanGan Galaxy, even if he wasn't with Gingka and Co. In the end, GanGan Galaxy won the World Beyblade Championship. Kenta even played a minor role, in helping the Team train for their match against Team Wild Fang, where he and Masamune, had a match of their own. Beyblade: Metal Fury Unlike Metal Masters, Kenta would come back as a main character just like in Metal Fusion. Kenta returned with an updated design, just like Gingka, Madoka, and Kyoya. After a Beyblade tournament, Kenta followed as Gingka and Madoka arrived for a battle with Kyoya. Their battle was epic and fierce, but suddenly something hit their Beys and had them evolve into Big Bang Pegasis and Fang Leone. This left Gingka and Kyoya faint afterward. They would soon meet Yuki Mizusawa, an astronomer and boy genius who owned Anubius. He would explain the story of the Legendary Bladers and Nemesis. With this, Gingka and Co. knew what they had to do and ventured on to seek the Legendary Bladers. One such destination was Zarkan Island, an island off the coast of Indonesia. After meeting with the villagers, finding Ryuga with his new L-Drago Destroy Bey, and after stopping a volcano from erupting, Kenta would depart from the group. His reason for this was so he could go find Ryuga to help Gingka and Co. and to see if Kenta has enough power to become a Legendary Blader. Kenta then departed and the gang would not see him for a while. When encountering Ryuga after a tournament which he won by default, Kenta explained why he found him. Ryuga refused at first, wanting no part with Gingka but by proving to Ryuga, that he was serious as they ventured through dangerous places, Ryuga accepted. After a tournament located in The Tower of Babel, Kenta and Ryuga found themselves in Beystar Island. Which again, a tournament would be starting. This would be where Kenta would meet up with Gingka again. Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka that he has changed and is more powerful now, so they had a battle. Despite the impresive power Kenta contained, getting Gingka off-guard, and Kenta's "Diving Claw" Special Spin Move, Gingka still won the battle. Kenta would then leave after this, again not seeing him after a while. Following Ryuga's battle with Chris, Kenta and Ryuga sensed Proto Nemesis born. This was evident as the power was coming to L-Drago. Kenta had fears that this would result the same way in which Ryuga was corrupted by Lightning L-Drago, so Kenta took matter into his own hands, and constantly battled Ryuga to make sure the dark power would not corrupt Ryuga. Although Kenta lost, and L-Drago's Face Bolt became cracked, Kenta was successful. They then agreed to find where this power is coming from - in an attempt to stop it. Kenta and Ryuga would find themselves in a temple. And as they got inside, they found none other than Gingka and Co. along with the Nemesis Bladers, Pluto, Doji, Proto Nemesis, and Rago. After many fierce and epic battles, Diablo Nemesis was born. This caused a setback as Diablo Nemesis' power was much, much, powerful. Then as Diablo Nemesis used it's "Armageddon" Special Spin Move, the temple started to collapse. Kenta told Ryuga to come with him. Ryuga refused, due to Doji's taunts aimed at Ryuga. Gingka quickly grabbed Kenta and ran, but in Kenta's sight, rocks fell to cover Ryuga's view. Making it unknown whether Ryuga survived or not. Kentas will most like obtain Flash Saggitario in Metal Fight 4D. Relationships Gingka Hagane Kenta's relationship with Gingka is ever-growing because of the fact that Gingka has been always there whenever he needed him, in fact in the first time they met, Gingka saved Kenta from the Face Hunters which showed how much Kenta owes Gingka. It was because of Gingka, that Kenta became such a strong Beyblader. When Gingka arrived in Metal Bey City, Kenta was his immediate friend. Gingka gave much advice to Kenta about Beyblading and this is the main reason why Kenta has become so strong throught the Metal Saga. Ryuga Although Kenta and Ryuga did not have much of a relationship in either Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. In Metal Fury, Kenta, who was determined to become a Legendary Blader, left Gingka and Co. and went to Ryuga to ask him to come and help Gingka and his friends find the Legendary Bladers. At first, Ryuga disagrees but due to Kenta's strong determination which showed Ryuga how much Kenta cared about his friends, he accepts. During their travels, Ryuga has helped Kenta to become stronger by breaking big boulders along with other excersies. Throughout, their relationship increases as they have begun to understand each other better. With this, Ryuga has started to help Kenta, to become a Legend Blader. Kenta also cares about Ryuga just like how he does with Gingka. This is evident in Sagittario's Blow, in which he relentlessly battled Ryuga in order to ensure, Ryuga would not be corrupted by Nemesis' power as he was with Lightning L-Drago. Despite losing and L-Drago Destroy's Face Bolt being cracked as a result, Kenta was successful. This is further seen in Diablo Nemesis, in which after Nemesis' "Armageddon" Special Spin Move was activated, Kenta clinged to Ryuga to have Ryuga come with him and the others to escape the destruction of the temple. Ryuga refused and Gingka grabbed Kenta to safety. Ryuga was trapped in the temple's rubble as a result, and is currently unknown if he is alive or dead. Battles Since he has only won 8 battles out of 29 he is one of the weakest bladers. Beyblades [[Sagittario 145S|'Sagittario 145S']]: Kenta's first Beyblade in the manga. It never appeared in the anime. [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']]: Kenta's second Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flame Sagittario is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. MF Flame Sagittario C145S: Madoka gives Kenta a Metal Face Bolt with Sagittario's sticker in Episode 7. Flame Sagittario C145ES: 'Yu lent Kenta his Performance Tip, ES, for his battle against Reiji. This was only a temporary variation, though. '''Clay Leone 125D: '''Was used by Kenta when he and Hyoma went to rescue Yu from Doji. Kenta stole it from a Dark Nebula Elite Blader so he could defend himself from Doji. Flame Sagittario H145S:He got this beyblade when he switched parts with Benkei. Beast/Special Moves is the Beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Kenta's first finishing move is , when this attack is used, flames appear around Sagittario to make a devastating attack on the opponent's Beyblade. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7. Diving Claw: Kenta's second Special Move and first Special Spin Move. He first used this move in episode 126. First, Saggitario starts with Flame Claw, then goes to the edge and jumps up, and strikes downward, still using Flame Claw. It is very similar to Eagle's Diving Crush, and sounds alike too. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kenta.png|Kenta Yumiya content-kenta.gif|Kenta on Beyblade.com. wallpaper_kenta_1600x1200.jpg Kenta.jpg bey_kenta_174x252.png kenta_large_8748.jpg|Movie wallpaper. 1144718787_6_dvCs_1.jpeg|Kenta happy. Kenta Yamiya.jpg Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Kenta with Gingka. Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Kenta, Gingka and Madoka. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, and Benkei. Untitled2.png|Kenta angry. kenta2.png kenta3.jpg movie35.PNG|Kenta about to launch Sagittario. Kenta Yumiya & Yu Tendo.png|Kenta and Yu. Kenta_MF.PNG|Kenta calling his Sagittario. !01.jpg|Kenta worried. beyblade0033.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Kenta with his friends. Kenta83.jpg kenta70.jpg kenta71.jpg kenta72.jpg kenta73.jpg Episode07.16.jpg Episode07.09.jpg|Kenta and Benkei. Episode07.03.jpg Episode07.48.jpg Episode11.104.jpg Beyblade: Metal Masters Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg Picture 326.png Beyblade: Metal Fury Kenta4D.png|Official artwork. GingkavsKenta.jpg GingkavsKenta2.jpg KentaDisguise.jpg KentaDisguise2.jpg KentaDisguise3.jpg KentaDisguise4.jpg MF4D 115 025.png KentaPower2.jpg KentaPower.jpg KentaA.jpg KentaB.jpg sasdsfsd.png KentaK.png Beyblade 4D NOOOO.png Tv1320536547730.jpg Tv1320536396995.jpg Tv1320536083235.jpg Tv1320536036993.jpg 134 6.jpg 134 4.jpg 134 2.jpg 010.jpg Kenta01.jpg Kenta03.jpg Kenta789.jpg Beyblade 4d ryuga and kenta.JPG Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png 126 kenta new ending.png kenta.jpg|Kenta and Flame Sagittario|link=Kenta Yumiya Dat1325979717707.jpg Dat1325979261182.jpg Trivia *Kenta is a masculine Japanese name. This is ironic because Kenta is the shortest and skinniest main protagonist in the Metal Saga. *Yumiya is Japanese for "bow and arrow". *Kenta is also the name of a Japanese professional wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *In most of Kenta's battles, it seems as though Kenta will win. However, his opponent always defeats him afterwards. e.g. Hyoma, Tsubasa, Reiji, Gingka (first) and even Ryuga. *Kenta is so far, the only character to know a Special Spin Move without the use of a Launcher Grip or String Launcher. *Flame Sagittario's design is in Diablo Nemesis's Core giving a possibility that Kenta could become a Legendary Blader. **This is strongly supported as a variation of Flame Sagittario has been revealed, Flash Sagittario. **Kenta is always determined to win, no matter how strong the oppoonent is. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Metal Saga Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Flame Sagittario Category:Characters